User may utilize a variety of different clients to access content, such as televisions, personal computers, personal digital assistants, digital music players, game consoles, and so on. However, each of these devices may be optimized for different types of interaction. Accordingly, input techniques that may be relatively easy to perform using a client having “rich” input devices (e.g., a keyboard and mouse) may be considerably more difficult to perform when interacting with another type of device (e.g., a client having a remote control, a digital music player, and so on).